The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
A typical manual transmission in a motor vehicle is activated by a shifter. The shifter allows an operator of the motor vehicle to manually engage the manual transmission in order to select from a plurality of forward, neutral, and reverse gear ratios. The shifter is typically coupled to the manual transmission through shift cables. During adjustment of the shift cables, any inadvertent bumping or movement of the shifter in a forward direction relative to the motor vehicle, a rearward direction relative to the motor vehicle, or a left/right (e.g. cross-car) direction relative to the motor vehicle may lead to misalignment of the shifter. Misalignment of the shifter may lead to undesirable shifting characteristics of the motor vehicle after assembly.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a device for preventing a shifter form moving during assembly of a motor vehicle that is reusable, effective, and easy to attach and detach.